


they started a fire

by samajama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a huge crush on Zayn. Zayn has a friend named Louis. Harry thinks Louis is right fit. And Niall really likes his Polaroid camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they started a fire

**Author's Note:**

> I made [this manip](http://hitopslou.tumblr.com/post/51188907082) of drunk Louis and Harry. [Shelly](http://perksofbeingawallflouwer.tumblr.com/post/51191472029) and [Ali](http://hommos.tumblr.com/post/51209090166) demanded a drunk fic, so I just decided to go with it.
> 
> Fanmix for the fic can be found [here](http://8tracks.com/stylesblowjobs/they-started-a-fire). The title if from One Night Only's "He's There," which you'll find in the mix.
> 
> I shamelessly started using the lyrics to "C'mon C'mon" as a plot device. (Oops.) And a Glee reference for good measure.
> 
> I do not own nor am I associated with One Direction nor any of their affiliates.

"Can you invite Zayn?"

Niall narrows his brows. "Why can't you do it?"

Liam shakes his hands. "Because I'll seem desperate!"

"Not really, mate."

Harry walks into the kitchen where the two are arguing and asks, "What's Liam freaking out about now?"

"He doesn't want to invite his boyfriend 'cause he doesn't wanna look desperate."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend."

Harry laughs. "Yet."

"What _ever_. Fuck, why is this so hard. I think I've forgotten how to date properly."

"You were with Danielle a while, so," Niall adds, unhelpfully. "'snot that hard, though, just look at me and Harry. You've just got to put in a little effort is all. And you, _call him_ to invite to our fucking party."

"But-"

"Liam," Harry cuts him off. "I already invited him."

"Oh." He pauses before asking, "Well, did he say yes?"

Harry lets out an exasperated sigh and Niall stifles a chuckle. "What the hell do you think, Li? He wants in your pants just as much as you want in his; of course he said yes!"

* * * * *

"Who's your friend?" inquires Liam as he lets Zayn into their flat.

The shorter boy sticks out his hand. "Louis Tomlinson. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Liam replies. "Oi!" he calls over the crowd to where Harry and Niall are standing by the stereo. "Come say 'Hello'!"

The boys wander over closer to the door. Niall yells, "Smile!" and snaps a shot using his old Polaroid camera. Liam groans. "Thank you, Niall." The other boys just rub their eyes from the flash and laugh softly.

Harry, however, stops short, taking in the appearance of Zayn's friend. He's just a few inches shorter than them, with soft light brown hair sculpted into windswept fringe. He's wearing a skin tight dark blue jeans with an equally tight-fitting pale blue shirt that brings out the color of his eyes, even in the dim light of the room.

"'Lo. You must be Zayn's friend. I'm Liam's roommate, Harry."

The boy smiles and Harry is momentarily blind-sighted again by how breathtaking he looks. "Right you are. I'm Louis."

"It's a pleasure."

"I assure you, the pleasure's all mine." Harry's cheeks flush lightly under the compliment.

Zayn barks out a quick laugh. "Alright, that's enough out of you two. Let's get inside, yeah?"

* * * * *

Harry ambles stealthily through the mass of bodies shoved in their living room over to where he spots Louis on the edge of the couch. "Where'd Zayn go?"

"Wherever Liam is, I expect. Those two have been glued together since the moment we got here."

Harry lifts the corner of his mouth in a smirk. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all."

"Me either. Zayn literally hasn't shut up about him since he met you all last weekend. Then you texted to invite him to out party and I had to listen to fifty different theories of 'What if Liam isn't there,' 'What if this is only out of politeness,' 'Why did Harry text me,' 'What if Liam isn't interested,' 'Oh God, what if Liam's _straight_ '. Mate, it was fucking _endless_ "

"I have absolutely no sympathy," Harry laughs. "Niall and I spent the better part of this week listening to Liam worry on and on about seeming desperate or clingy, which is why I ended up texting. He was going right nuts; I couldn't listen to him anymore."

Louis rolls his eyes fondly. "Our friends are ridiculous."  
"Basically." Harry takes note of Louis's empty bottle. "Can I get you another drink?"

Louis looks to his hand as if just noticing its lack of contents. He grins evilly. "I've got a better idea."

* * * * *

Louis shakes up the tequila while Niall fetches the lime slices and salt from the kitchen. "This isn't gonna end well, y'know?"

"Of course it will, Harold. Mr. Cuervo and I are on the best of terms." He whisper conspiratorially, "We had a bit of a falling out on my last birthday, but we've made amends."

"Oh, good," Harry laughs as Niall returns.

"Pour 'em out, Lou!" Louis complies pouring the shots into various shotglasses the boys have collected over the years.

Harry picks his up with a furrowed brow. "Why does mine say, 'Drink 'til she's cute'?"

Louis snorts at Harry and grabs the salt from Niall. He licks the inside of his wrist and sprinkles some salt on it. Harry watches him intently, wondering what Louis's tongue would feel like against his own or over every inch of his skin.

He shakes the thought and takes the salt shaker from him, licking the back of his hand while keeping and eye on Louis, who's watching him like a predator stalking its prey.

Harry is faintly aware of Niall chuckling as he takes some salt for himself, handing the shaker off to Liam and Zayn when he's done. The boys all grab a slice of lime and Louis says, "Ready?"

Everyone nods and laps up their salt before knocking back their shots. Harry feels the familiar soft burn in the back of his throat as he swallows the shot. He sucks his lime into his mouth, feeling some of its juice dribble down his chin, which he wipes with the back of his sleeve.

"Alright, who's ready for Round Two?" Louis asks boisterously.

Harry nods, but he says, "This really isn't going to end well."

"We'll see about that."

The boys quickly work through rounds two and three, and then there's only one shot remaining. "Okay, who wants it?" Louis asks. Everyone shakes their head.  
"No takers? Not even you, Harry?" 

He shakes his head again. "Nah, it's all you."

"C'mere then." Harry lefts a brow and takes a step closer. "Tilt your head back, love," Louis whispers.

Harry feels a shiver run own his spine as he does as he's asked. Louis closes the short distance between them licking a stripe up Harry's neck and spilling salt across it. He places the last slice of lime between Harry's lips with the pulp facing outward. He presses a short kiss to Harry's jaw before licking his neck again, tasting the salt granules mixed with the salty sweat on Harry's own skin. Louis tips back his shot and grabs the lime from Harry's mouth, their lips barely brushing, but lime juice trickling down both of their chins.  
Louis wipes his own and licks Harry's face clean. Or cleaner, anyway.

"I think you owe me a dance now," Harry's gravelly voices whispers.  
Louis smiles at him and grabs his hand, pulling him into the mass of bodies moving together. The two are so distracted in one another, they didn't notice Niall snapping photos of everything.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's pulling him down so their faces were only centimeters apart. "D'ya think I could kiss you proper now?"

Harry just smiles and presses his lips to Louis's, nipping slightly at his bottom lip. He pulls back and rubs their noses together. "C'mon, dance with me."

"I do remember agreeing to something of the sort."

Harry grips Louis's hips and brings them flush together and they sway to the music playing throughout the flat. Time seems to be flying past and standing still at the same time because when Niall approaches them, they're both startled.

"Smile, lads!" Louis and Harry turn away from each other and face Niall, sticking out their tongues as he snaps the photo.

The boys giggle and turn back to each other and continue dancing, slowly feeling their sweat seep through their thin shirts, their bodies clinging to one another.

"D'you wanna, um," Harry starts.

"Yes, definitely, yes."

"I didn't even ask you anything yet."

Louis smiles. "Whatever it is, yes." Harry laughs and Louis shoves him onto the nearby couch, pouncing on his lap.

He presses kisses to Harry's throat and Harry pulls Louis's hips down, squeezing tightly as Louis starts sucking a mark into his neck.

A flash goes off nearby and Harry moans, "Fuck _off_ , Niall."

"Seems to me you've got that covered, mate." He laughs and snaps another picture before finally walking away.

"D'you wanna, um," Harry starts again.

Louis offers, "Get away from Niall and his camera by heading to your room?"

"Yeah."

"Most definitely. Lead the way."

Niall calls after them, "I know how to pick a lock! You'll never escape me and my camera!"

As he closes and locks the door behind them, Louis whispers, "Does he really know how to pick a lock?"

Harry shrugs. "No idea, but if he does, he'll probably regret it." He smirks and pulls Louis on top of him on the bed. "Now where did we leave off?"


End file.
